Easy
by Depressed Chibi
Summary: Dr. Cox is having a strang probalem, can he find the cure? After you read this tell me if anyone gets the pun of the title? The rating is just to be safe. OK guys, my bad I messed up, this is a oneshot, sorry. I feel so bad ,but there was no next planed.


Disclaimer, I don't own scrubs

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

Dr. Cox let out a loud groan as he turned over and hit his alarm clock. He sighed in frustration at that stupid clock no matter how much sleep he got it was so-oh-oh annoying. Once it was silent he rolled on his back and drank in the peacefulness it was so....what was that feeling? Dr. Cox moved the covers and examined his crotch. Yup, just as he thought he had a wet dream seeing as he was covered in semen. The only off thing was, he didn't remember the dream. Usually he would at least have the lingering image of Jordan in a bikini or some hot make-out session ,but nope not a thing. That was very strange. He let it slide and went to the shower to wash off. He may have no idea what the dream was ,but it must have been hot.

Later while he was driving to work he reached a stop sign. He sighed and let his gaze wander out the window. The dream was still bothering him, why can't he remember such a good dream? His eyes widened as he saw a woman on the side walk who spilled her coffee on her shirt quickly striping off her shirt. Her bra was dark and silky and her breasts jiggled on the edge of spilling out. But that wasn't what he was concerned about, it was the fact he wasn't even hard. Not one fantastic about her boobies spilling out it wasn't erotic at all and she was ho-t.

"what the hell?" Perry whispered to himself. Oh well, nothing to really worry about, right?

* * *

On the way to the hospital he saw about 4 other scene that would have been mind blowing hot ,but he hadn't gotten hard once. Each scene was more frustrating then the last. He slammed the door shut.

"you OK, Dr. Cox?"

Perry turned to see the most annoying being on earth. "What do you want, Newbie?!" Perry growled

"I was just wondering if you were OK-" JD tried to explain.

"I'm fine Marry, and don't get worried about me cause I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself. Unlike you who needs her tough, rough, and knows the right stuff boyfriend of her's to protect her and take care of her every whim." Perry ranted and walked away. He was no-t in the mood to deal with Jessica and her girly little emotions. Though after he walked through the doors he felt a pang of guilt.

_He was just trying to help_

'Shut up, and it's not a he it's a she'

_He's worried about you_

'don't need people to care about me and I said again he is a she'

_You shouldn't push people away, how many people will actually care after you're an ass to them?_

'Oh go away you stupid conscience'

Giving in Dr. Cox looked back out side looking for JD ,but he wasn't anywhere to be seen.' of course he's gone how long do you think you've been standing here talking to you're self?' Dr. Cox quickly grabbed his charts and headed off to his first patient. It was a woman around 28 he seemed fine she just fainted from hunger.'Women can be so stupid why do so much to try and look sexy for a man who doesn't give a shit? Speaking of which I wonder if JD ever did something- what no,no,no,no,no I did not just compare JD to a sexy 28 year old. And what the hell it's Newbie not JD!'

Dr. Cox stalked into the room and looked at the patient. She had red hair, full lips, and a beautiful body with long legs. By accident Dr .Cox said the first thing to mind. "Mrs. James, why the hell do starve you're self when you look like that?!"

But Mrs. James didn't seem the least bit offended she just blushed and chuckled. "flattering Dr. Cox ,but I don't look that good."

Dr. Cox sighed "trust me Mrs. James any man would be one lucky bastard to have that morning and night." he looked down at the chart and started talking. "OK Mrs. James, no real problem here all you have to do is eat more and don't forget to-"

click

Dr. Cox looked up to see Mrs. James standing by the door which she has just locked. "Mrs. James, I think you misunderstood my comment earlier... "

"Dr. cox you said Any man would be lucky to have me, I want you to have this bod." she purred. She took off her rob to revile her naked body and made her way across the room to him. She lend agents him rubbing her leg between his legs. He furrowed his eyebrows at her. "Look lady I was just giving you damn complement, but if you're going to get all horny about it and try to sex anyone who's being nice, maybe you you should just keep starving yourself until you reach the great big gates." Dr. Cox snarled and stalked out of the room not bothering to close the door on the naked sobbing woman.

OK, maybe that was a little uncalled for ,but it wasn't her he was mad about. It was the fact he had a naked woman rubbing all over him and he wasn't a bit hard or even horny. "the hell is wrong with you?" Perry muttered angered.

"The hell's wrong with who?"

Dr. Cox turned to see Carla standing behind him.'That's it if he could tell anyone about this it would be Carla.'

"Carla I re-he-lly need to talk to you."Dr. Cox said. Carla realized the desperation in his voice and agreed. They walked to the on call room where thankfully no know was there.

"what's wrong Perry?"

"Carla you will not believe what is happening to me."

"what?" Carla asked worried

"I can't get one lousy boner."

Carla mad an angry face and hit him "you asshole I thought something was really wrong with you."

"something is Carla, I like sex cause I'm great at it, no boner means no horny, no horny means no sex, no sex means pissed off Perry."

Carla rolled her eyes, "OK, what happened?"

"I have seen 4 half naked girls and have a naked, hot 28 year old rub my dick with her leg and I didn't get hard once."

"4?"

"focus!"

"OK,OK when did this start?"

"I don't know today I woke up and it just happened."

"What happened before you woke up?"

"nothing really, I'm guessing I had a hot dream cause my crotch was covered in semen."

"what was the dream about?"

"that's the thing I don't remember a thing."

"not even one little detail?"

"nope not a thing"

"oh OK, I think I get it now." Carla said with a knowing smile

"What?"

"You had a hot dream, like the person who it started, now you won't feel anything except for that person."

"great Carla I feel in love with someone from a wet dream ,but I can't remember who it was."

"Don't worry Perry, you'll find them soon enough just give it time."

Perry growled and rolled his eyes and left the room.

* * *

He spent all day waiting to find the person and nothing. And to mock injure, word got you about his 'little problem' and now every girl in the hospital was trying to turn him on. Even a few guys have been trying. Everyone else has been avoiding him afraid they would be under his wrath if they were the one causing him problem. The only one he hadn't seen all day was Becky.

He rounded the corner and quickly slide into the on call room, it was already dark and he heard someone's breathing. He sighed there was no where to hide from those maniacs, oh well he could sleep on the top bed with out anyone noticing. He made his way to the bed and claimed on to the top seeing as the bottom was already occupied. He relaxed on the bed and let his mind wander.

"Perry"

Dr. Cox froze, that voice was so fimiler. He looked down and saw Newbie sleeping all curled up sleeping peacefully. This image made him smile he watched him sleep before realizing it was Newbie. He went back to his bunk to sleep ,but something got his attention.

"Perry"

This was not yawned, it was moaned. Was the kid having a sex dream about him?!

"N-no Perry s-stop it, don't"

Yup, it was a sex dream. The kid was dreaming of him naked?

'Some how I feel violated.'

"P-Please stop" JD moaned again

_Actually it sounds like you're doing all the violating_

'Didn't I say shut up!'

But weird enough the thought of JD having a dream where he was raping the kid, it made his heart sink. Perry jumped off the top bunk and sat on Newbie's bed. He then tried to gently shake the kid awake.

"JD"

No

"JD?"

Perry

"JD!"

JD shot up confused, who was calling him and what was with that dream? He saw Dr. Cox and the worried look in his eyes. "Yes, Dr. Cox?"

"Newbie, were you having a sex dream about me?" Dr. Cox curiously asked.

JD froze he looked like a deer caught in headlights "how did you know?"

"You were moaning my name and there's drool on chin." the last part he just noticed. JD looked so embarrassed even n the dark Dr. Cox could see that the kid's face was almost completely red. He looked so cute. "don't worry Newbie I'm not going to kick you're ass I just want to know, was I raping you in your dream?" the thought was so sicking Dr. Cox just barely got it out of his mouth.

JD's eyes widened he looked like he could almost laugh "dear god, no! We were having sex and I was afraid people would hear..."

"so that explains the 'no' and the 'stop it'." Dr. Cox muttered. Then realized something odd, he gave a quick glance down and indeed it's what he thought. He was hard. What the, he had naked women rubbing all over him ,but all it took for this kid was to moan his name. Dr. Cox thought of something to make sure.

As JD squirmed uncomfortably in the bed he was surprised when Dr. Cox grabbed his chin and crashed their lips together. JD mumbled something into the kiss ,but soon melted into it. After a few seconds Dr. Cox pulled back and saw he was still hard in fact probably more then before. "That's it!"

"What's it?" JD asked still dazed from the kiss.

"I've been having a problem all day and you're the cure! You were the one in my dream!" Dr. Cox accidentally said.

"dream? Cure? What are you ta-"

Dr. Cox crashed their lips together again as he planned of all the naughty things he was gonna do to Newbie once they were at his apartment.

Note:

I'm so sorry guys. I know some of you thought if was good and you wanted another chapter ,but I can't think of what to come next. It's my fault really, I wasn't paying attention and accidentally put it as in progress instead of complete. If it makes you less angry, I'm in the middle of writing the first chapter of a story that **is** going to be a chapter story.


End file.
